


Nada ha cambiado en un dia tan nevado

by hikariotashi5



Category: Marvel
Genre: Familia happy(?), M/M, espero que te guste, para Nataly alonso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariotashi5/pseuds/hikariotashi5
Summary: El corrazon nucna guardara rencor ante ti, an te ti nada ha cambiado. Aun sigo perdido en esos hermosos ojos mar que nunca podria olvidar... solo dime que despues de mi llegaras a ser mas feliz, que al final nos volvereos a ver es una promesa





	

–Está bien– ¿eso era verdad? La verdad no esos celos lo consumían desde dentro pero bueno el orgullo de Tony Stark es inigualable  –estaré bien ya no seré un problema, Steve estaré bien… tu debe ser feliz aunque sea con el–   Toni era muy bueno para mentir pero en sus ojos se mostraba la frustración, el enojo, todo.

– Nos vemos–  sus palabras fueron tan frías como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, poco a poco se fue alejando dolía… pero aun así no lloro aunque lo destrozo.

Al ya no ver al ojiazul despego en llanto ¿cómo dejarías ir a la persona que más amas? Sabía que las cosas cambiarían demasiado y bueno desde muchos antes ya no estaba funcionando pero aun así no lo podía dejar de amar. Cómo pueden de un día para otro decirse

 – Solo olvídame, es fácil ya que talvez no soy el único–   esa fue la respuesta de Tony ante todo lo que paso, talvez una respuesta no muy madura pero tampoco es lo que sentía, el esfuerzo para que lo viera como antes cada vez se hacía más imposible, el intento de volver a encender la llama del amor ya eran nulos. Sabía que no podía arreglarlo, la única opción fue dejarlo ir que sea realmente feliz aunque no con Tony.  
Como si eso fuera a hacerlo feliz Todos sabemos que es un gran mito pero el intentaba por lómenos convencerse de ello para no sufrir tanto. Un deseo muy egoísta pero así es realmente, lo amaba pero realmente quería estar con él.  

Los días pasaron el dolor no cesaba, salió a la calle como siempre no le tomo atención a nada hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe no pudo ignorar ese llanto, se desesperó, algo le decía que ese pequeño realmente lo necesitaba, busco con la mirada de donde podía provenir aquel llanto, lo guio a una casa en llamas sin pensarlo dos veces entro, vio los cuerpos ya inertes de varias personas, fue guiado por el llanto que cada vez era más grande a un cuarto vio a un hermoso niño, con cuidado lo cargo y salió de la casa.

Lo llevo su casa o su enorme mansión  al paso compro algo de ropa y pañales para él, lo baño, ese pequeño niño estaba feliz, Tony y el reían. Jugaron, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo Tony podía sonreír.

Pasaron los días y meses hasta que un día tan normal todo cambio…  
Peter se encontraba con fiebre desde hace ya varios días Tony no quería llevarlo a un hospital después de todo aún era un bebe, pero ya estaba grave y no sabía qué hacer, bueno él tampoco había tratado mucho con niños, no tenía mucha experiencia.  
Después ya no encontrar otra solución y al borde de la desesperación, decidió salir de la torre directo a un hospital, aunque no le agradara la idea ya no había más solución. La noticia de que el gran Tony Stark se encontraba en un hospital se difundió por todos los medios pero en estas no se mencionaba la verdadera razón.

Por otro lado no tan lejos del lugar se encontraba a Steve no muy contento viendo televisión apenas vio el reportaje corrió hasta el hospital anunciado busco información lo más rápido del mundo y llego a la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces entro, vio a Tony acostado en el sofá de la habitación, no tomo mucha atención y solo lo beso no sabía cómo más expresarse, sus lágrimas no paraban.

Tony al apenas ver a Steve lo alejo y se levantó, algo frustrado a la vez.

 – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – las frustración era notoria en el rostro de Tony

_no lose solo hice lo que me dijo mi corazón… un día dijiste que le haga caso ¿no? Pues ahora es así–

–Pero no está bien– Tony empezó a dejar caer la primeras lagrimas –todavía trato de averiguar tu mente pero no  soy psíquico, trato de olvidarte pero no soy ninguna persona desmemoriada. Entonces ¿por qué vienes aquí a confundirme más? Me odio a mí mismo por amarte tanto –

–Tony escucha sé que te hice daño, no lo voy a negar… pero aun así mi corazón no te puede olvidar–

Tony iba a responder pero el llanto del bebe empezó a llorar, cuando Steve escuchó el llanto volteo la mirada a la cama, Tony fue a ver a bebé.

Tony cargo al bebe, Steve estaba algo sorprendido realmente no sabía cómo responder o sacar un tema de conversación, él bebe al ver a Steve le sonrió de una manera muy adorable tan to que hizo sonreír a Steve y sonrojar a Tony quien se fijó en la hermosa sonrisa del ojiazul

–Y tú por qué sonríes – pregunto Steve al ver a Tony

 –Es por que te ves tan adorable– dijo con una sonrisa y algo de rubor en sus mejillas

 –y eso que importa–dijo Steve mostrando algo de vergüenza

Se quedaron un momento de silencio y Steve decide hablar.

 –Él bebe... ¿de quién o de donde es? –

– Es mío yo o adopte–  Steve quedo en algo de shock pero después empezó a reír a carcajadas –por alguna razón dije algo que te divirtiera– respondió Tony algo enojado Steve cambio y su seriedad se hizo notar

–Tony no puedes cuidar aun bebe tu solo y es más Tu– Tony al ori eso se llenó de rabia pero su bebe no le dejo hablar ya que se abalanzo a los brazos dé Steve balbuceando de una no tan clara la palabra "papa"

Tony se quedó algo triste. A lo que Steve se dio cuenta así que entregó el bebé a Tony, cuando lo recibió aprovecho el momento y le robó un beso Steve no hizo más que aprovechar he intensificar el beso, ambos al separarse vieron la hermosa sonrisa de Peter quien desde los brazos de Steve abrazo a Tony esforzándose a decirle, otra vez mediante un balbuceo, "ma... ma".

Steve se río levemente lo que provocó que Tony se sonrojara después Steve se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño

– Como se llama– pregunto Steve

– Peter se llama Peter– dijo Tony jalando ligeramente uno de los cachetes del pequeño

 – Mi pequeño Peter– menciono Steve

 – nuestro Steve... nuestro–

Steve se quedó admirando las caras tan adorables de Tony y el pequeño y al no poder contenerse les abrazó con fuerza haciendo que los tres rieran, bueno al parecer era la familia ejemplar ¿no?

Al día siguiente le dieron el alta a Peter, al salir la hermosa familia tomo un taxi y fueron a la torre

– ¿Steve desde ahora vivirás aquí cierto? – a esa pregunta él bebe sonrió ¿cómo Steve rechazaría esa invitación de las dos personas que más amaba?

 – ¿creo que sabes la respuesta a eso verdad?... pero tendré que ir a recoger as tarde mi ropa –

– es lo que siempre me pregunte todo este tiempo ¿dónde estuviste? –

 – Bueno veras Tony – Steve sé puso algo nervioso

 – ¿Steve? – Tony lo miro con un poco de sospecha

– vivo con Bucky –

Tony se puso algo triste ya que la verdad se entusiasmó mucho de que Steve se quedará pero se olvidó de él se olvidó de la persona más importante para Steve… Bucky.

– ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste con él?– Tony empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas involuntarias. Steve dejo a Peter en el piso para que gateara

–Tony escúchame–

–no sé cómo pensé que esto funcionaria me había olvidado completamente de el por qué... tu... ¡tú simplemente me confundes no sé qué sentir por ti este sentimiento duele!– cada vez salían más lágrimas.

 –Tony escúchame, terminare con el–

 –lo que menos necesito ahora es lastima– Steve lo tomo por la cintura y le dijo

 –quien dice que esto es por eso Tony te amo quiero estar con ustedes te lo juro Dime ¿alguna vez te he fallado?–

Tony sé que quedó callado un rato  –Si cuando más te necesité terminaste olvidándome –

 

–Tony yo nunca...escucha –  

 

–no necesito escuchar nada más solo vete –

 

Steve salido no tenía nada más que decir tampoco tenía como defenderse, apenas cerró la puerta Peter empezó a llorar desenfrenadamente. Tony lo intentó calmar pero al final ambos empezaron a llorar al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato ambos habían quedado dormidos pero el sonido del teléfono de Tony interrumpió solo el sueño de Tony ya que Peter seguía profundamente dormido, Tony lo movió con cuidado para alcanzar su teléfono al mirarlo vio un número desconocido

– ¿hola? –

 –hola... – la voz estaba entre cortada y Tony no podía reconocer de quien trataba –Stark soy yo –

– ¿Bucky? – Tony se frustro un poco pero al escuchar el llanto de Bucky se preocupó un poco – ¿qué es lo que paso? –

–te odio Stark... te odio todo es tu culpa si él no te hubiera visto de nuevo – el llanto no parecía cesar

– ¿qué de que hablas? –

 –el termino conmigo por tu culpa –

Tony no sabía que decir simplemente no respondió

–Stark esto no se quedara así ya verás que cuando se aburra de ti vendrá a mí–

–Eso puede ser cierto pero así es al amor ¿verdad?... nada dura para siempre– empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas

De pronto sintió que alguien abrazaba su cintura –pero vale la pena intentar y depende de que tanto sea el amor para que dure Tony regreso a ver el ver oso rostro de Steve no aguanto las lágrimas y lo beso.

–Sabes que te odio ¿no?– dijo Tony aferrado al cuello de Steve

 –Siempre lo tendré en cuenta– ambos se acostaron alado de Peter Steve vio a Tony y lo beso tiernamente

–Descansé capitán– dijo algo burlón Tony

–Buenas noches Tony–

Por otro lado algo shockeado se encontraba Bucky que había escuchado todo ya que se le olvido a Tony cortar la llamada.

Y hací los minutos que poco a poco se convertían en días, pasaron. El amor nunca acabo, su hijo creció tuvo en unos días ya partiría a la universidad, Tony y Steve siempre estuvieron juntos, claro hubo grandes problemas, pero supieron resolverlos… bueno ya que de eso se forja una relación.

Los días se estaban volviendo duros para Steve, Tony se había enfermado gravemente… bueno el cáncer no es algo fácil de resolver ¿no? Steve sabía que no duraría mucho.

Los doctores dijeron que podía salir Tony no entendía lo que pasaba aun no podía entender que paso con el ¿por qué su cuerpo de repente se volvió tan débil?, ¿porque simplemente no pudo crear una armadura para esto?  
Steve no quería llorar pero tampoco sabía cómo reír ante tal situación. El silencio en la torre era notorio, a Steve le rompía ver a Tony en una silla de ruedas admirando el paisaje que pudo brindarle esa alta torre

 – ¿Podemos ir a la nieve? – Dijo Tony sin separar la vista de la ventana – sería un bonito lugar para visitar antes de... –Tony dio una sonrisa muy sincera haciendo que Steve salga de sus pensamientos para besarlo con ternura

–por que ¿no?  No creo que este mal – Steve quería consentirlo, sabía que el tiempo no sería mucho para Tony pero podría por lómenos hacerlo feliz hasta que tenga que pasar – ¿cuándo quieres ir? –

–El sábado–

Ambos se miraron a los ojos Steve admiro esos orbes cafeses que siempre lo enloquecieron, Tony miro esos hermosos ojos azulejos que desde siempre lo hicieron perderse en un mar de sentimiento. Se dieron una sonrisa que por siempre recordarían las lágrimas no tardaron en empezar a caer pero las sonrisas no se apagaron nunca.

Steve no quiso decirle a Peter lo que pasaba y al final llegaron a la nieve Tony podía caminar un poco pero sus pies casi no lo resistían ambos estuvieron en un lugar bajo para que Tony no sintiera tanto frio y tampoco para que el pudiera pararse sin caer.

– ¿recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí con Peter? –Steve quedo sin palabras fue uno de los primeros viajes que hicieron ellos. La nieve estaba igual. Todo era igual que ese día la nieve que caía lentamente sin hacer una gran tormenta cerca de ellos.

–todo está igual, solo que él no está aquí–Steve no sabía cómo responder sé que no encontrarías las palabras para decírselo –Tony rio un poco –pero está bien no me hubiera gustado verlo llorar ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas– Tony camino  cerca de una roca. En esa roca se encontraba el nombre de los tres “Tony, Steve y Peter”  el nombre de Tony poco a poco era cubierto por la nieve. Dentro de poco Tony callo lentamente sobre la fría nieve, lentamente su respiración se iba mientras que poca a poco las lágrimas de Steve se hacían notar  mientras suavemente lo cargaba.

Steve llego a la torre que ahora se encontraba más silenciosa que nunca. Sin embargo no lloro más, una sonrisa se hacía notoria en esos labios rosados.

–sé que al final nos llegaremos a ver no importa que… después de todo tu nunca me has mentido en cuanto a promesas… esa es una de las tantas razones por las cuales me llegaste a enamorar… pero ahora solo esperare por ti–

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno realmente yo no escribo muy bien que se pueda decir, me tarde algo en esto per valew la pena, talvez no te conosco pero bueno espero que te guste. Talvez no haya sido lo que buscabas pero espero que por lo menos te agrade.


End file.
